Two Sides to Discover
by Yuumii
Summary: Would Chase still be jealous of Park after he discovers something surprising about Park's past? Would Chase be able to help Park get out of her shell? Read to find out! Takes place after "Gut Check"
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the Case

**A/N: **Hey everyone. This is my first time writing a Fan Fiction on this website, though I've read a lot. I returned to watching House after hearing that it would be the last season. Then, after the episode "Chase", I really liked the Park/Chase pairing, so I decided to write a fan fiction about them. But since I haven't watched it for 3 seasons, the characters might be OOC. Sorry in advance. Please criticize to help me improve my writing!

Since I am almost graduating, I have so many things to do, so I might not be able to update regularly.

As well, this story takes place after the episode "Gut Check"

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Chi decided to move back in with her parents' house. I assume that the credit goes to you?" Popo, Park's grandmother, said, after both she and Chase had emptied their glass and laid down the final card.

"Uh…yeah" Chase said awkwardly, "After we talked, I guess she finally understands how lucky she is to have her family, and decided to move back."

Chase shuffled the cards and Popo poured the drinks as the both of them got ready for another round of pokers.

"You know, Chi isn't always surrounded by the loving family that she appears to have now." Park's grandmother said with a sudden seriousness.

"I don't see how it can be any worse than having your drunken mother lock you in the study room." Chase said sourly, beginning his turn first.

"You'll be surprised." Popo said as she took a gulp from the cup of newly poured liquor.

This made Chase confused. How could someone as pampered as Park go through what he went through? Chase pushed the thought to the back of his mind, merely assuming that Park's grandmother just had a drink too many and didn't know what she was talking about.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Chase hurried in to the office, a cup of coffee in hand, and still feeling the slight hangover from last night, he doesn't know how Popo does it. He had asked her to stay at his apartment for the night, afraid that something was going to happen to her if she went home by herself. However, Popo was gone after Chase woke up this morning.

As Chase seated himself down, he realized that Park and House were in House's office next door. Park appeared to be trying to prove a point, using everything from hand gestures to pointing to her binder. Curious, Chase came up to the door and just caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Do my clinic hours today and tomorrow and we'll talk about it." House finally said. That was strange, Chase thought, House isn't the kind of person to give in to anyone, let alone Park. "Now off you go with your magic touch to 'cure' those clinic idiots."

So with that, Park hurried out of the office and towards the elevators.

"Hasn't your mother told you that spying was a sin?" House's voice sounded from inside the room after Park was out of sight. "Oh wait. She was too busy being drunk all the time"

Chase walked into the office, by now fairly use to House's taunting.

"Jeez, I get it. Just curious how you tortured the poor girl into serving your clinic duties for you" Chase said, coming up to set in the chair across from House.

"No reason. She just said she didn't want to become like Taub. Whatever that means" House replied casually, pulling a prescription bottle out of his drawers. "But if you ask me, the day she becomes like Taub is the day that she's really close to being fired."

"Speaking of which, where are Adams and Taub anyways?" Chase asked.

"New case just came in. A teenager fainted during a soccer match, and experiencing low blood pressure." House said, throwing a folder at Chase.

"Could just be dehydration? This kid seems to be doing a number of sports after school. Not uncommon." Chase said offhandedly.

"Then the ER wouldn't have sent the case over to us. Adams and Taub are preforming allergy tests at the moment."

"I'll do the patient's background check then." Chase said, getting up from the chair.

"Park already did that before she left." House said, "And you would know if you read that information given to you carefully. Since you came in late, there is nothing for you to do at the moment unless you can drag Park away from the clinic long enough to perform an environmental check with you." House said, gesturing for Chase to leave the room.

Chase was confused as to why two people were needed to perform the environmental check, but he learned by now to not question House. So he just got up and left, heading to the elevators as Park did.

* * *

**Clinic**

Chase walked into the clinic and asked the nurse at the front desk where Park was.

"She is in the room seeing a patient at the moment. Feel free to wait, or you could just barge in there like your team always does." The nurse said casually, turning around to register a new patient. Chase decided to wait.

However, after 20 minutes and when Park still decided not to acknowledge his existence, he decided to slip into the clinic room Park was working in, just as she went out to call upon another patient. Chase positioned himself in a chair just as Park and two people, a little girl and her mother, were coming in.

"Oh. Umm Hi. Can I help you?" Park greeted as soon as he saw Chase on the chair.

"Yeah, I want to know why you ignored me for the 20 minutes that I've been waiting here." Chase demanded.

"Just sit here on the bed please, and say ahh" Park said to the little girl, and looked into her throat. "I wasn't ignoring you. I thought you had clinic duties."

"Sure, whatever you say." Chase watched as Park took the little girl's temperature. "House said for you to come with me to do the environmental check for the new case"

"House said I'm off the case for the next two days as long as I do his clinic duties for him." Park replied again, and then she got up to address the girl's mother.

"It looks like she has strep throat. When you bring her home, make sure she gets lots of rest, and warm tea or honey water would be good. You can also take Children's Acetaminophen to help her. Thank goodness you brought her here. Strep throat can be cause severe complications if you leave it." Park said, then gave a few more instructions and sent the mother and daughter on their way. She was just about to reach for the next patient's folder when she saw another hand made a grab for it before her.

"Come on, it's just an environmental check. Nothing big, since when did you become so unprofessional?" Chase asked, that seemed to get a reaction out of her, so he continued; "Besides, even if you do his hours for him, I doubt he would miss this opportunity to mess with you."

"Mess with me?" Park asked.

"Yeah, you are so calm and unemotional all the time. With the way you reacted to this case, why wouldn't he?" Chase asked redundantly.

"Ok, I'll go with you for the environment check, but then you're not going to bother me for the next two days." Park said.

"Deal" Chase agreed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Park Back

I want to thank everyone who's read the first chapter of this story, especially those who have taken the time to review, and put the story on alert. Sorry for the late update. Thanks again!

Disclaimer (which I forgot last chapter): I don't own any part of House, MD.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Park Back**

Park opened the fridge in the kitchen of the large house, and pre-prepared microwavable food and bottled water was all she saw. She shook her head and closed the fridge again.

"There is nothing in this fridge that can cause hypotension, nothing that expired, and plenty of liquid, thus eliminating dehydration," Park said turning around towards Chase, who is checking the cupboards.

"A lack of sodium intake could cause low blood pressure, but the patient seems to have stashes of instant noodles in here," Chase said, closing the cupboards, and then as he went to check on another cupboard, he casually asked: "So why did you decide to drop out of the case?"

It was a while before Park answered; "I just figured that between the start of the flu season and House not doing his clinic hours, I can prove to be more useful in the clinic."

"There's nothing here in the kitchen, let's move on to the bedrooms," Park said after a long pause. So the two doctors exited the kitchen and into the other rooms of the house to search for more clues. Just when Chase thought that this environmental check proved to be fruitless, he heard Park calling out to him.

"I found something," Park exclaimed finally after searching in the master bedroom, the last room that Chase and herself had yet to search. The raid had proved a waste of time; they had only eliminated small possible causes of her symptoms and no clues as to what it could possibly be.

"What is it?" Chase asked, coming up to kneel in front of Park.

"I found it at the back of the cupboard. It seems to be baby's clothes," Park said, presenting the box to Chase.

"I heard it was normal to keep your first and only child's clothes as memories." Chase replied, a little bitter.

"Yes, but the patient is a girl, so why are there boy clothes?" Park asked.

"Maybe it was a gift gone wrong or something, don't over think it. There seems to be nothing here, let's go back," Chase said, exiting the room and house with Park following close behind.

As soon as they had returned to Princeton Plainsboro, Park sprinted out of the car and headed for the clinic as Chase made his way to the elevators to return to the Diagnostic Department.

"Didn't achieve what you went for?" House asked as soon as Chase entered through the door.

"There was nothing in the patient's house to support any of our theories of the symptoms as of right now," Chase replied, taking a seat across from Taub.

"Let me rephrase that: where's Park?" House asked again, looking at Chase right in the eyes.

"Down in the clinic making up for all your missed clinic hours I believe." Chase said again while flipping through the new information on the desk.

"Why would she be there?" Taub asked.

"Apparently, some things have gone into her head." House replied, "Taub, since you are so concerned, go down and find out what Park is being stubborn about."

"What about the patient?" Adams asked.

"I'd say we met a dead end. The patient isn't showing any new symptoms, and we can't get in contact with her family, there's nothing to do but leave her there for now." House replied. "Taub, you go down and get Park back. Adams, you go and ask the patient's school if she has been weirder than a normal teenage girl lately. Chase, you ask the patient for more information and see if she will yield to your charming personality and good looks. Move out."

All three doctors in the office went off to do what they were assigned, and House left the office to do what he does best; annoy Wilson.

Meanwhile, Taub entered the clinic and headed for the front desk.

"Is Dr. Park still here?" Taub asked the nurse.

"I say, what's with your department today? Dr. Chase came in this morning asking the same question," asked the nurse, clearly amused.

"Well, it's not the first time House decided getting one of his doctors back is more important than a patient," Taub replied.

"I believe Dr. Park is just getting ready to treat another patient," the nurse gestured Taub towards Park, who was standing with just leading a new patient into one of the rooms. Taub waved thanks to the nurse, and waited outside the door for Park to finish diagnosing the patient. A few minutes later, the man came out of the room, with a prescription in hand. Immediately, Taub went in, closing the door behind him, startling Park.

"What are you doing here?" Park asked with confusion, "Chase promised to not bother me for the next two days."

"Unfortunately, Chase isn't in charge." Taub commented lightly, "Look, House sent me to get you back on the case, and he is being indifferent to the patient for as long as don't come back. For all we know, the patient could have something life threatening. You wouldn't want to affect the patient because of your unprofessional behaviour would you?"

"House is always indifferent to the patients. If it was something life threatening, more symptoms should have occurred by now, and you have no right to talk about unprofessionalism after what happened to our last patient," Park combatted, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to see my next patient." With that, Park walked out the door.

As much as he hated to admit defeat to House, Taub has no choice but to surrender to Park's stubborn attitude and return to the office.

"And failure number two walks in the door," House remarked as soon as Taub walked into House's room, "not that I'm surprised"

"Park won't budge this time. I even tried to guilt trip her. Why won't you just let this slide for once and start treating the patient?" Taub asked.

"Because Park needs to suck up that attitude and face her problems," House answered, "Since Adams isn't back, and you proved to be useless yet again, I guess I'll have to give it a shot. Go check on Chase and run some common tests for the patient while you are at it."

House got up from the chair he was sitting on, and headed down the elevators, and to the clinic.

"Fancy seeing you here Dr. House," the head nurse, the same one that had addressed Chase and Taub before, commented as soon as she caught sight of House.

"A person's gotta do some work when the idiots he hired for doctors are completely useless." House replied, heading straight to the only closed door in the clinic, unlike the previous two doctors.

"You don't have bronchitis sir, or you will hardly be able to," Park tried to explain to the patient, acting extremely uncomfortable.

"Check again, or give me another doctor," the man insisted, mouth open, leaning closer to Park.

"She's the best you're going to get in this place. Now go home and ask what your girlfriend put in that coffee of yours this morning to cause the sore throat. Then you can come back and try to hit on her." House said dismissively, holding the door open. The man exited the room reluctantly, and House closed the door behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Park beat him to it for once.

"Chase, Taub, and now you. I don't understand, didn't you say I can be excused from the case for at least two days?" Park asked.

"Well, people change their minds, and I'm changing mine. Besides, do you really want to stay in this place and treat these small things while you can be solving a case?" House asked, advancing towards Park.

"I already told you why I can't be involved with this case. It'll influence my diagnosis," Park replied.

"As perfect of a family life you make it out to be, your parents obviously screwed you up too. But not being able to face your past is pathetic. So what if you were abandoned by your parents when you were younger?" House asked redundantly.

"How…?" Park tried to ask, but was interrupted.

"You said that you can relate to the patient, besides your gender, and based on the fact that the patient is still alone in the hospital right now, I can only guess that you can relate with her on the fact that your parents ditched before too," House answered Park's unspoken question.

"Fine your right. So you know the reason, why do you still want me in the case?" Park asked, confused.

"Because the rest of them are going to wonder about you, and a distracted team is useless," House answered again, "Now if you don't surrender quietly, I'll just have to tell them myself, and you don't want your perfect image to be ruined right?" House threatened.

"Fine, but we agreed to not tell them anything," Park agreed, leaving the room and heading to the exit of the clinic to return upstairs.

"And that's another point for House," House murmured to himself quietly.

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize ahead of time if I got any of the medical information wrong, internet and my biology teacher (who also happens to be a huge House, MD fan) are my only sources.

Though this case is just getting start, but if you have any suggestions regarding the direction of the plot of another case that you would like to see, please feel free to PM me, and I'll try to include it into the story.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Returning to Routine

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long hiatus. In truth, I was having a huge writer's block and is getting use to university this year. Which is also why this chapter is pretty short. I've already finished my research for this case so all I have to do is connect it.

Special Thanks to those who reviewed my second chapter, **J Elise, Noel, Ogawa, and Koganeiro, **who have motivated me to keep writing. And Thanks also to all those who are reading and put the story on alert.

* * *

Three pair of eyes were fixed on Park as she strode into the office of the diagnostic department and sat herself beside Adams in the meeting area, with House following closely behind.

"Casey's friends said she hasn't been behaving unusually recently in any way, always arriving and leaving school alone. They rarely see her family..." Adams started but was cut off by Park,

"Which was confirmed when we did the environmental check and all there was in the kitchen were microwavable food and instant noddles"

"Am I expected to know who this Casey is?" House asked as he walked towards the white board.

"She's our patient, and you would know if you cared about your patient more than where your employees choose to work." Taub replied

"And where would you be then? Still fixing up noses?" House said, pointing his cane at Taub.

"Her coach also mentioned that she's been doing worse on the team as of late. Signs of fatigue, and sluggish movement." Adams spoke up, wanting to focus on the subject at hand.

"The fatigue could just be because of the low blood pressure. It's also possible that her poor performance at sports is jus due to her loneliness and nothing to do with her illness" Chase said casually,

"But we can't rule anything out." Park added, speaking up.

"Park's right. So fatigue, dehydration, hypotension, and no other symptoms. Could be anything. What now?" Taub asked, "What did you get from the patient Chase?"

"Nothing. She wouldn't talk to me much, and what she did say are the same things as Adams." answered Chase.

"So the only other thing you might be good for is completely useless too? Now why am I considering just firing you and up my own salary?" House remarked. "Park, you're turn."

"Why do I have to go when Chase and the others talked over with the patient already?" Park asked.

"You might be able to get something out of her. You know, if you sympathize with her situation or something. Chase, go watch and learn, and I don't know what to do with short stuff and charity over here. Go do my clinic hours for me I guess" said House, with underlying meaning. "Now if you will excuse me, I think I hear my chair in my office calling out to me." And with that, House headed into his office and leaving his employees to their own devices. It wasn't until House sat down in front of his desk and put on headphones did Taub speak up again.

"So what now?"

"Well, we can't do anything until the patients show more symptoms, so I guess we should just do as House says. Or try to find ourselves another more interesting case in the mean time." Adams added, getting up to leave the room. "I wouldn't mind going down to the clinic and have a House free environment for a while."

"So I can leave now? I think I'll go see my girls," Taub said, getting up to leave too. "Page me if something comes up. Or else we are gonna have to discharge the patient soon."

"Then what? Just to have her admitted back in a few days after for more symptoms? Think of all the paper work. Remember the last time that happened?" Chase asked Taub, just to have a head shake in response. "Yeah, me either. It doesn't happen all that often now that I think about it." Just then, he noticed that there were only three people in the room left. "Hey where did Park go?"

"I think she headed down the the patient's room." Adams replied, taking her leave too.

"I thought she was suppose to wait for me to go with her?" asked Chase, confused and slightly offended.

"Maybe she didn't want to bother with your company. That's a first huh?" Taub teased, and taking his leave towards the locker room. Chased left the office too, heading towards the direction of the patient's room for the second time that day. He caught up to Park just as she was getting ready to enter the room.

"Hey, I thought we were suppose to go together." Chased said, tapping Park on the back to get her attention.

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you with something that I could simply accomplish by myself." Park replied. In truth, she was hoping to get the patient to open up a bit more by sympathizing with her situation, like House suggested. But she couldn't really well do that when she didn't want to tell the rest of her co-workers.

"Well, since I wasn't assigned anything else anyways, I'll just stay at the side to listen. Why don't you lead the way for us?" Chase said, opening the door for Park, and leaving no room for argument.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry again for such a short chapter. (I usually try to keep my chapters around 1000 words).

Since I haven't written this story in awhile, some of the character portrayals might be a little off. I have gotten my hands on the last season of House MD and is currently re-watching it. So hopefully, the characters in the next chapter would be less OOC.

Thanks for reading and Please REVIEW!


End file.
